Generally, broadcasting networks distribute media content to a plurality of consumers for a variety of reasons. For example, television networks may broadcast shows or movies for entertainment purposes but may also broadcast national and international news events or information. As another example, television networks may broadcast home shopping content which advertises goods for consumer purchase. The distribution of media content typically requires a number of determinations such as the selection of content for broadcast and the sequence of broadcast for selected content.